The Chatroom
by lefi123
Summary: I did not start this. I own none of the Characters. Just a bunch of conversations between the characters. R&R updating soon
1. Chapter 1

The Chat room

The Chat room. I give Credit to the person who started this.

I do not own the Darren Shan Saga.

Darren- SexyVampPrince

Harkat – little blue man

Kurda- Ilovemyhair2008

Seba- Ilovespiders800

Gavner- Pearlybabe23

Mr.Crepsley – Darren is an idiot200

Arra- NOOBS BEWARE

Evra- Snakes R awesome

Vancha- sunlightprince

Arrow- Ihatevampaneze

Mika-Ihatevampanezemore

Paris-VampanezeSuck

Steve- IAMNOTEVIL

Gannen- UGHgottasave steve again

Darren some how got computers into the Mountain and invited everyone to chat.

Here is one of their sessions.

SexyVampPrince: Hey Guys!

Little Blue Man: Heller Darren.

SexyVampPrince: Uhhhhhhhh…….Harkat?

Little Blue Man: That would be me.

SexyVampPrince: Never mind. Have you seen Kurda?

IAMNOTEVIL: YEAH WHATS IT TO YOU SHAN?? breathes heavily like darth vader

SexyVampPrince: Steve?? IS THAT YOU? HEY BUDDY I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER!

IAMNOTEVIL: SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD LITTLE

NOOBS BEWARE: Arra here. IS THIS IAMNOTEVIL a noob? I will have to teach him something.

SexyVampPrince: WHERE IS KURDA SOMEONE ANSWER ME!

DarrenisAnIdiot200:Kurda is washing his hair.

NOOBS BEWARE: Hey Larten!

Little Blue Man: ARRA IS CHEATING ON YOU!!

DarrenisAnIdiot200: WITH WHOOOOOOOOOO!!

NOOBS BEWARE: I AM NOT.

Little Blue Man: WITH KURDA!

DarrenisAnIdiot200.UGH!! I WILL KILL HIMMMMMMMMMM!!

DarrenisAnIdiot200 has signed off.

Sobs can be heard through the mountain and they hear Kurda screaming "Give me my brush back!" "NEVER!"

SexyVampPrince: Hey everybody wanna go watch Mr.Crepsley beat up Kurda?

Everyone: YEAH!

So everyone signs off…,to see kurda beaten to a pulp.

R&R once again I did not start the chat room. I do not own the Darren Shan Saga.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I did not start this and own nothing

Chapter 2 I did not start this and own nothing.

**A little reminder**

Darren- SexyVampPrince

Harkat – little blue man

Kurda- Ilovemyhair2008

Seba- Ilovespiders800

Gavner- Pearlybabe23

Mr.Crepsley – Darren is an idiot200

Arra- NOOBS BEWARE

Evra- Snakes R awesome

Vancha- sunlightprince

Arrow- Ihatevampaneze

Mika-Ihatevampanezemore

Paris-VampanezeSuck

Steve- IAMNOTEVIL

Gannen- UGHgottasave steve again

**Session 2 enjoy!**

SexyVampPrince: So…………… Is Kurda even alive?

Little Blue man: ……… IDK….Last time I checked Mr. Crepsley was dying Kurda's Hair red

SexyVampPrince: poor guy….

(Screams of agony can be heard through the mountain)

**Ilovespiders800 has signed on**

**Ihatevampaneze has signed on**

**Ihatevampanezemore has signed on**

Ilovespiders800: Larten still has a temper and Darren you are an idiot………

SexyVampPrince: Why?? ( starts crying about how he can't say that and he's a prince)

Ilovespiders800: That is why…. That is why Darren. (Points to a quite satisfied Mr. Crepsley and a screaming Kurda)

SexyVampPrince: I didn't tell him Arra was cheating though…

ed….

Ilovespiders800: That is true, but you were the one that suggested terrorizing Kurda's hair.

SexyVampPrince: I don't like you any more Seba.

Ilovespiders800: Do I care?

SexyVampPrince: No I guess not….

Ihatevampaneze: Hey has anyone seen a young Vampaneze girl running around here?

SexyVampPrince: They have girls in their clan?

Ihatevampanezemore: Apparently so…….

Little Blue Man: Are you sure it wasn't Debbie?

SexyVampPrince: HARKAT!

Little Blue Man: What?! I was just saying….. BTW Arrow what did she look like?

Ihatevampaneze: Well……….. She didn't have purple skin….. or red eyes…….

**SexyVampPrince has signed off**

Little blue man: Darren?

**VampanezeSuck has signed on**

VampanezeSuck: Arrow… You are defiantly going senile.

**SexyVampPrince has signed on**

**Ilovemyhair2008 has signed on**

Little Blue Man: So who was it Darren?

SexyVampPrince: It was Debbie…. A bunch of Vampires were trying to attack her so I had to get her on a flight back to Sanity…..

LittleBlueMan: How did you do that? We don't have any planes.

SexyVampPrince: (snorts) so you think.

Ilovemyhair2008: DARREN SHAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!! (Can Be seen in the background with a knife)

SexyVampPrince: BYE GUYS!!

**SexyVampPrince has signed off**

**Ilovemyhair2008 has signed off**

**DarrenIsAnIdiot200 has signed on**

DarrenIsAnIdiot200: Darren is such an idiot!

The end of chapter 2!

R&R PLEASE! Thanks to RoxyPony for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A little reminder**

Darren- SexyVampPrince

Harkat – little blue man

Kurda- Ilovemyhair2008

Seba- Ilovespiders800

Gavner- Pearlybabe23

Mr.Crepsley – Darren is an idiot200

Arra- NOOBS BEWARE

Evra- Snakes R awesome

Vancha- sunlightprince

Arrow- Ihatevampaneze

Mika-Ihatevampanezemore

Paris-VampanezeSuck

Steve- IAMNOTEVIL

Gannen- UGHgottasave Steve again

Session Three Enjoy

Little Blue Man: This is weird…. Darren is usually the first one on…

Snakes R awesome: YAY I AM THE SECOND ON!!

Little Blue Man: uhhh… Have you had your medicine today?

Snakes R awesome: uh Door…

**Ilovespiders800 has signed on**

Ilovespiders: Is it me or has everyone gone mad! Darren is down on his knees in front of Kurda begging for mercy.

**DarrenIsAnIdiot200 has signed on**

DarrenIsAnIdiot: Somebody just told me that Arra is pregnant…. And I want to know by whom!

Snakes R awesome: It depends would you hate this person?

DarrenIsAnIdiot200: I would castrate him.

Snakes R awesome: Then it was Darren...

DarrenIsAnIdiot200: …………..Damn Him!

**DarrenIsAnIdiot200 has signed off**

Ilovespiders800: I hope I taught Larten well! BEAT HIM to a BLOODY PULP! YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A NOBODY AT A CIRCUS!

marilyn mason: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Did someone call?

Little blue man: ok now this is getting weird…..What the hell are you doing here?

MARILYN MASON: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH We are the nobodies! Oh YEAH! (insert high pitched girly scream here)

Snakes R Awesome: Ok Can you just leave?

MARILYN MASON: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

(disappears into a cloud of smoke)

**Ilovemyhair2008 has signed on**

Snakes R Awesome: how the hell did Marilyn Mason do that?

Ilovemyhair2008: Because He can!

Ilovespiders800: Kurda…. Shut up!

Ilovemyhair2008: u SEBA NILE HEAD!

Snakes R awesome: Immature Little girls

Ilovespiders800: You keep out of this! Who invited you anyway?

Snakes R Awesome: Darren did!

Ilovemyhair2008: I am going to make an effort in the future to make sure Darren doesn't invite anymore people… Hell! Next thing you know Santa Claus will be here!

SantaBaby: Ho! Ho! Ho!

Ilovespiders800: oh my god……

(Kurda can be seen sneaking about behind santa with a knife but santa notices it and takes off)

Ilovemyhair2008: Ok… that should be the end of our visitors…

(Suddenly Jefree Star Scene Queen appears)

Ilovemyspiders800: Oh my hell!

End of chapter 3 R&R! Thanks to all my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Iamnotevil the name belongs to Darth vyper I forget that you used it and I am very sorry

Iamnotevil the name belongs to Darth vyper I forget that you used it and I am very sorry!

**Reminder**

Darren- SexyVampPrince

Harkat – little blue man

Kurda- Ilovemyhair2008

Seba- Ilovespiders800

Gavner- Pearlybabe23

Mr.Crepsley – Darren is an idiot200

Arra- NOOBS BEWARE

Evra- Snakes R awesome

Vancha- sunlightprince

Arrow- Ihatevampaneze

Mika-Ihatevampanezemore

Paris-VampanezeSuck

Gannen- UGHgottasave Steve again

Steve- VampanezeAreWonderful

**Session 4 enjoy.**

Pearlybabe23: OMG I AM THE FIRST ONE ON!

Ihatevampanezemore: Does it really matter?

Pearlybabe23: OMG………..

**VampanezeSuck has signed on**

VampanezeSuck: Gavner you are starting to sound like a thirteen year old girl!

Pearlybabe23: OMG! NO HE DIDN'T!

VampanezeSuck: That is it! I am turning emo!

VampanezeAreWonderful: LOL

Ihatevampaneze: Where did you come from? Why didn't we see the Sign on thing?

VampanezeAreWonderful: Because I am special! I AM BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY WORDS CAN'T BRING ME-- ( Steve gets knocked in the head by a rock; courtesy of Mika)

VampanezeSuck: Ok That is enough excitement for one day!

**VampanezeSuck has signed off**

**Pearlybabe23 has signed off**

**VampanezeAreWonderful is knocked out **

**Ihatevampanezemore has signed off**

**Ilovespiders800 has signed on**

**Little Blue Man has signed on**

**Sexy(hurt)VampPrince has signed on**

**Ilovemyhair2008 has signed on**

**DarrenIsAnIdiot200 has signed on**

Sexy(hurt)VampPrince: Mr.Crepsley don't you remember that vampires can't have children?

DarrenIsAnIdiot200: (Snorts) Of course You idiot!

Ilovespiders800: Larten you are the idiot! Evra said that to you to save his neck! Ok I am going to change my user name now! BRB!

**Ilovespiders has signed off**

**8minutes later…..**

**LartenIsTheIdiot800 has signed on**

LartenIsTheIdiot800: Ok I am back! How do you like my user name Larten?? Huh? YA LITTLE TURD!

DarrenIsAnIdiot200: Seba! I shall not Stand for this! I am going to change my user NAME!

LartenIsTheIdiot800: Do not defy me Larten I may be old but I can still kick your #& and &()) and#

Sexy(Stunning)VampPrince: wow……. Seba I never-- ( gets slapped by seba)

Little Blue Man: OH NO!!

End of chapter 4! Did you like


	5. Chapter 5

Random Convo of the Darren shan people

Random Convo of the Darren shan people. (For chatroom, just not a chat room)

Seba: Hello my dear litt—

Gavner: OMG……….Like Hi!

Arrow: The world sucks ass! (Home girl style)

Mr.Crepsley: Where is that disobedient brat?

Darren: (grins) Are you talking 'bout me? Bitch!

Mika: Candy Canes in the waffle house forest.

Kurda: O.o What is wrong with the world? (Flips blonde hair to the side) Have you guys read the newest addition of the Seventeen Magazine? Like—

Gavner: You are stealing my lines Blondie!

Kurda: Omg…you are such a slut!

Gavner: Well you are a (get ready for this) a undercooked French Fry!

Evra: Ok…that was like the most random thing eva.

Mr. Tall: EVRA VON! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT STUPID STUPID BOY DARREN SHAN! (wow his true thoughts are revealed.)

Darren: Ok….everyone is against me..

Steve: Even your underwear is!

Darren: WTF? (looks to where his underwear is blinding Kurda.)

Kurda: OMG GET IT OFF!! AHHH IT HAS DOO DOO TRACKS! Hey I found a dollar!

Darren: Underwear down boy!

Underwear: _Rawr!_

Evra: What The Hell!

Underwear: _Rawr! Rawr! Jumps on Evra and starts blinding him)_

_Everyone leaves poor Evra and goes to another room…with a padlock!_

**Padlock room.**

Darren: Ok I think we are safe!

Mika: Well Evra isn't… (Screams of horror can be heard outside the door.)

Paris: Poor Poor little snake boy…What is that noise?

(There is a noise of something unlocking and a creak..)

Darren: Evra?

Underwear: RAWR!!

Ok so…what do ya think? Please R&R Thanks to all the people who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

OK next chapter of the chat room which has turn to the random conversation of the Darren Shan peoples

OK next chapter of the chat room which has turn to the random conversation of the Darren Shan peoples! Chapter 6! Enjoy…and remember I own nothing!

Darren and the gang have finally rid themselves of the evil underwear, but aren't you wondering what they are going to do next?

Gavner: Ugh like of course they are! I am so hot…. (Paris Hilton style)

Darren: No…you got it all wrong I'm hot!

Seba: (Slaps Darren) Darren all of you are wrong I am the one who is hot!! They didn't call me the chick magnet for no reason when I was young.

Darren: (whispers to Kurda) you have got to be kidding me! (Giggles)

Fan girls: O.M.G IT IS SEBA!! AAHHHHHH!! (They all crowd around Seba admiring him)

Kurda: OH COME ON!

Mika: (laughs darkly) They all love the emo prince though…watch and learn blondie! Hey babes you want to listen to some heavy metal music? (All the girls suddenly crowd around Mika, who is smiling with triumph at the shocked faces of the gang.)

Arrow: OK GIRLS I AM GOING TO SUCK YOU ALL DRY IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE!! (A strike of lighting flies across the cave ceiling, which causes all of the girls to flock over to Arrow.)

Arrow: NO NO!! GET SEBA!!

Fan girls: ARROW ARROW WE LOVE ARROW!! EEEEEEK!! (They all scatter when they realize he wasn't kidding.)

Arrow: We most certainly are going to get some Fan girls exterminators in her _today!_ (He goes away to take care of that)

Evra and Mr. Tall: That was weird!

Gavner: EEK! Where did you guys come from?

Mr. Tall: I have my ways….

Darren: Mr. Tall tell them that I am hot!

Mr. Tall: (coughs to cover up laughs) I wouldn't want them to lie to you Darren! (Darren goes off to sulk)

Evra: He has some problems…really Mr. Crepsley you should tell him.

Mr. Crepsley: Evra do you want to be a vampire and be my assistant?

Mr. Tall: (steps in front of Evra) You will have to fight for him bitch! I found him first!

Seba: Play nice boys!

Evra: RAWR I WANT TO BE A BIRD RAWR RAWR!

Gavner: I do not think they make those sounds Evra….

Mika: Life is Pain.

(Pause)

Mika: WHAT??

Seba and Kurda: Oh nothing…

Arra: Hey guys!

Mr. Crepsley: ARRA I LOVE YOU!!

Arra: Oh god he's here…I better leave. (She leaves and Mr. Crepsley follows…like a hentai.)

Harkat is back!

Next chapter will be Harkat and Mr. Tiny talking to the gang. Please R&R!


End file.
